


Peeper

by Apotheocrisy



Series: Overwatch Ficlets [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, peep peep, still freaking out over bastion's birb friend!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apotheocrisy/pseuds/Apotheocrisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastion unit E54 meets a bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeper

**Author's Note:**

> The world needed more Bastion fic.
> 
> I take requests!

_Peep_. 

They look up. Above them is a small yellow creature perched on a branch. 

 _Peep_. 

They whistle-chirrup-beep a response. 

 _Peep_. 

E54 gives their standard introduction. Beep-whirr-click click-whirr-whistle Beep-Ir-Fu-Fu, they say. 

 _Peep_. 

Chirrup-whistle-whirr-beep-click?

 _Peep_. 

Beep?

 _Peep pree peep_!

Now E54 is getting somewhere. They extend a hand, slowly, towards the peeping creature. 

The peeper shifts and pecks once at the outstretched fingertips. 

 _Peep_ , they peep. E54 decides to name the peeper. 

Chirp-whirr-click? they try. The peeper shakes their head, and E54 understands it is not their name.

 _Chirp-whirr-peep_!

Chirp-whirr-peep?

 _Chirp-whirr-peep cheep peep_.

E54 points to themself. Beep-Ir-Fu-Fu, they elaborate in introduction.

Peep inclines their head. _Beep-Ir_ , they chitter. _Beep-Ir cheep peep_.

E54 points at themself. Beep-Ir? They point at the peeper. Chirp-whirr-peep?

 _Cheep peep_ , finishes Chirp-Whirr-Peep.  

Though E54 cannot move, they realize today they've taken a large step towards communication. 

**Author's Note:**

> whistle-chirrup-beep: Hello, who are you?
> 
> Beep-whirr-click click-whirr-whistle Beep-Ir-Fu-Fu: Identify yourself. I am Bastion unit E54. 
> 
> Chirrup-whistle-whirr-beep-click?: Where are we?
> 
> Chirp-whirr-click?: Can I call you Click?
> 
> Chirp-whirr-peep: I will call you Peep. 
> 
> Beep-Ir-Fu-Fu: Bastion unit E54


End file.
